Torque Testpage
'Torque '''was a young male SandWing-SkyWing hybrid and one of Dunesweep and Gritclaw's sons. He is the main protagonist of , and alongside his brother Adder and friends Marble and Glacia one of the War-torn Four. He helped Marble to escape from her imprisonment by Queen Scorpion, and then went on with his brother and friends to put an end to the War of Glass. He and Marble are currently in a relationship. Appearance Torque's mixed-tribe heritage is very obvious to most who see him. His features are a strange yet brilliant combination of SandWing and SkyWing looks. His head is longer and more refined, like that of a SkyWing. His horns are sharp and straight, like a SandWing's rather than twisted like a SkyWing. His build is strong and sturdy with wings to match, like his father Gritclaw. Perhaps the most striking part of Torque's appearance is his brightly-colored scales. His wings and underbelly are a yellowish cream, whilst his body is covered in rough scales of fiery red-orange. He possesses a vibrant red frill that runs from his head down half of his tail, which becomes simpler spines for the rest of it's length and ends in a SandWing stinger. His eyes are a soft, warm brown. Personality Those who know Torque would describe him as always optimistic, even if Pyrrhia was crumbling around him. He is very friendly and enjoys nothing more than lifting the spirits of those who are sad. He developed this attitude as he grew up alongside his brother Adder, when the two of them were sometimes the target of taunts due to their hybrid blood. Torque always got it the worst because he easily stood out amongst the SandWings. Despite having a tough time fitting in, he was always cordial with others and kept his brother buoyed up whenever he felt bad. When the two of them met Marble in the Wingery, Torque was absolutely thrilled. It didn't at all matter that she was supposed to be even odder than they were; if there was anything Torque had learned it was not to judge a dragon by their scales. To him, Marble fit in perfectly. He coined a term for himself, Adder and Marble; "The Legendary Trio", often making up stories about the three of them conquering distant kingdoms or fighting off evil foes. He believed that with their strengths combined there was nothing they could not do. After the three of them saved Glacia she became part of the group and he changed their name to "The Legendary Four". Though he did his best to keep up morale and see the bright side of things, Torque had a part of himself that he kept entirely hidden. Deep down inside, he was afraid. In the late hours of the night he would sometimes lie awake, his mind turning and turning with worry. He worried about messing up, about pushing away others, about being a screw-up, the list went on. Truth be told all the taunts and jeers did get to him, but Torque just stuffed all his hurt deep down inside so as to not bother those he cared about. In his mind, he wanted to be there for his brother and friends and didn't want his own problems getting in the way. Instead he did his best to draw strength from them in turn. Adder was always joking and seemed to have a plan for every bad situation. It was a reason he was glad to have grown up with a brother, for together they worked as a team. Marble he admired most of all the dragons he'd met; she always seemed so brave and sure, never backing down from a challenge even when things looked hopeless. When he was with her, it was almost as if her courage flowed into him and washed away all his whispering fears. It was thanks to her that he was ultimately convinced to stop bottling up his worries, and that it was okay to stop being everyone's rock all the time and find a rock of his own. Torque was also known to tinker quite often, his imagination conjuring devices that could be useful for many things. Working on these inventions helped to keep his mind distracted from his deep fears, and he loved to figure out how it all fit together and worked, even if it exploded in his snout now and then. Nothing was more satisfying than perfecting an invention and watching it work. Biography ''Pre-Series Relationships Marble Adder Glacia Observer Mindweaver Queen Scorpion Queen Tarantula Cyrus Quotes Family Tree Trivia Gallery